These Things I'll Never Say
by Robyn1212
Summary: General Hammond has a party at the SGC. Much to the chagrin of Major Carter.


Title: These Things I'll Never Say  
Author: Robyn  
E-mail: Yay! I actually have email now! robyn4077@yahoo.com! If you want to post criticism, do it here or email me! Whee. Feedback is more than appreciated. It is money to writers, so let me eat today! Comments and Constructive Criticism only please. Any flames will simply be ignored, but taken with pride as I have only recieved them on a previous (and now deleted ^^;) story.  
Status: WIP (Work in Progress) See, I figured that out, why can't I figure out UST?  
Summary: General Hammond has a party at the SGC. Much to the chagrin of Major Carter.  
Category: Songfic/Romance  
Season: Any season   
Spoilers: Uhh...*Checks.* None really. Some very very very minor ones for Divide and Conquer. Nothing really noticable without a microscope.  
Sequel: None. Nada. Nope. Well....not yet. *Mischevious grin.*  
Pairing: Must you ask? But yeah, Sam and Jack.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warnings: Language  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. But in the event that you don't, I don't own any of the characters, settings, or anything you may recognize from SG-1.  
Dedication: Geez...I'm bad at dedications, but I'll dedicate this to....hmm....SAN. Here's another "T" story for your site! *Cackles evily.*  
Author's Notes: Just a little short idea that popped into my head one afternoon, and I got it down on paper. And yes, Robyn does another songfic. Well, people said that it was good, and after another Lavigne-a-thon this one's set to "These Things I'll Never Say."  
  
  


"These Things I'll Never Say"

  
  
This is crazy! A party at the SGC. A formal party. Not dress blues...a dress. Did I mention that this is crazy?  
I hope my hair looks okay. I just ran my fingers and some gel in it. Please let it look okay.  
Nervous? Me? What reason do I have to be nervous? Just because this is the first time the Colonel will see me in a dress since that time offworld? Okay, so I'm nervous.  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair_  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_  
  
Oh no...here he comes. Wow he looks good in that suit! Come on Sam, chill out. Look at feet...Look at feet. Damn. He just has to talk to me, doesn't he?  
"How are ya, Carter?" Okay. Look up.  
"Mmph." Oh. Yeah. Make an intellegent conversation. Yup. I guess he took that as a "good."  
"You look uh really, really nice there." God, why do I have to blush like that?  
"You erm..." You too. Say it, Carter. You didn't become a Major in the Air Force by "erm"ing. "You look really good too." There.  
  
I'm staring at my feet_  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it yeah_  
  
That's it Sam, even if you want him to propose to you right now, then take you back to his place to spend the night...Okay. Getting a little toooo carried away. Aaaanyway...that's it. Keep walking around. Talk to the others...  
  
If I could say what I want to say_  
I'd say I want to blow you......away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down.....one one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
  
"Something on your mind?" He followed me to the surface? And yeah, there's something on my mind. You.  
"No, not really."  
"That's a lie, Carter, and you know that." How does he know me so well?  
"Yeeahh..." Come on. Tell min. Dammit. I'm too chicken for my own good.  
  
It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
It ain't comin' out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you_  
  
"I uh...Look, Sam." Uh-oh. He's only called me Sam a few times... "I care for you. A lot." Where have we heard this before? Er...when did he put his hand on my cheek?  
"I...I..." Damn. Why doesn't my mouth want to work?  
"Shh. Sam..I never thought I could feel this way after Sara and Charlie, but I...I love you, Sam." I felt the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
What is wrong with my tongue_  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_  
  
"I love you too, Jack." I can see his eyes shining in response. He's coming closer to my face...moments later I feel his lips on mine. I deepen the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. His kiss is gentle, but it shows so much passion at the same time.  
We're all alone on the surface. A single moment to ourselves. Right now...I would never wish to be anywhere else.  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say_  
  
  


The End

Author's Notes: Sorry about the blookied up italics tags.  The center tags don't work for some reason.  *Sigh.*


End file.
